


Stay

by elizabethh21



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethh21/pseuds/elizabethh21
Summary: The last two weeks had probably been the hardest weeks in Kelly's life, it had been nearly a month since Benny passed and 2 weeks since Kelly made the biggest mistake of his life, breaking up with Matt.Loosely based on the promo for 7x16





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> As I said is loosely based on the promo for 7x16, I saw the promo and the idea wouldn't leave my head so here it is.

The last two weeks had probably been the hardest weeks in Kelly's life, it had been nearly a month since Benny passed and 2 weeks since Kelly made the biggest mistake of his life, breaking up with Matt. 

Going to the firehouse every day was hard, seeing Matt every day hurt him deeply, he knew he had been too clouded with the pain and guilt of not being there for Benny. But he also knew that was not a valid excuse, he had pushed Matt away, he had hurt him and ruined the best thing that had happened to him. 

Kelly had tried to talk, to make things right, but Matt wouldn't listen to him, he was hurt and wouldn't let Kelly close only to give him a chance to hurt him all over again. 

The truck guys were sitting in the common room, Kelly couldn't hear what was going on, but he saw Matt smiling, a genuine smile that Kelly hadn't seen in a long time. So, he just kept staring, he knew most of the time Casey just had his 'being okay' mask on, so it was nice to see him truly happy, even if it was without him. Matt deserved to be happy. 

"You okay?" Shay asked as she sat next to Severide, he just shrugged off, she already knew he missed Matt like crazy and regretted his decision every day, no need to go in detail and have prying ears. 

"He’s still not talking to you?" Shay questioned, she understood why Matt was keeping his distance, but it hurt her seeing Kelly all sad missing his boy. 

"Not really, nothing that is not work-related is out of limits" Severide answered with honesty, it was hard at the beginning, for both but they were the leaders of the firehouse, they had to put their feelings behind during calls to do the best for their crews. 

Suddenly the alarms went off: Ambulance 61, Truck 81 structural fire... 

"That's my cue, see you later" Shay waved him goodbye, Severide just waved back at her, looking as they all left. 

\------------------

Squad and engine were reunited in the common room when Boden stepped in with a somber expression in his face. 

“I’ve put the firehouse out of service for the rest of the shift” Boden announced, everyone looked at him with a concerned look on their faces, they knew something really bad must’ve happened for Boden to make such a decision.

“Chief, what happened?” Herrmann was the one to ask, Severide just looked at him, hoping Casey to be okay.

“There was an incident during the call, Captain Casey has been rushed to the hospital” Boden said. The mood in the room immediately changed. 

\------------------

They arrived at the hospital, 20 minutes later, Kelly was quiet during the whole trip, he couldn't think of anything except Matt. About what could've happened at the call, praying for him to be okay, he had to. 

The emergency waiting room was crowded with the worried faces of everyone in 81, at the back of the room Shay and Brett were sitting, they looked too tired. 

Kelly rushed to where Shay was sitting, ignoring everyone else, he needed to know how Matt was doing, and Shay could give him that answer. 

"What happened Shay?" Severide asked, his voice was low, almost a whisper, scared that his voice would break if he spoke any louder.

"He was shot, Kelly" Shay answered, she sounded defeated. 

Severide felt like all the air in the room was gone. His head was screaming no, that couldn't be happening, it wasn't right, Casey had to be okay. 

"How is he?" He asked again, the shakiness in his voice was evident, Shay gave him a pained expression, "He’s in surgery right now, but things weren't looking good Kelly, I'm sorry". 

Kelly's legs gave out and he collapsed in the chair next to Shay, everything went blurry as his eyes filled with tears and little sobs came out of his mouth. In that moment, he wasn't worried about what the rest of the firehouse would think of him, he let himself break, too overwhelmed with the fear he felt, he could lose Matt, forever and that terrified him more than anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I actually write something (the sevasey power, huh) so all feedback is welcome!  
> Also, I'm terrible at titles and summaries, sorry :(


End file.
